


Heart

by colorBlip



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Please Don't Hate Me, Spinel - Freeform, Spinel x Steven, Spineven, Steven Universe - Freeform, Stevenel, What am I doing, Wholesome, my boy Steven about to lay down that empathy and understanding, spinel is babey, we have to protect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 01:36:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorBlip/pseuds/colorBlip
Summary: Steven and Spinel listen to each other’s heart beat. It’s really wholesome and cute.





	Heart

“What is a ... _ heart _ ?” Spinel tentatively asked. Steven was a little surprised that the question wasn’t weirder than this, since Spinel has been asking him odd questions about the human body and how it works, recently.

Steven shifted on his bed, and pondered for a bit, looking off into the ceiling of his bedroom, and lightly scratched his chin while doing so,

“Your heart? Well, it’s sort of… like a battery, but except your heart has a beat, and it keeps you alive.” That was the best he could explain it. Before he could suggest Spinel search an explanation on the internet, she got right to asking more questions.

Steven didn’t really mind the questions. He took this as a chance to test his knowledge and to see how much he really knew about this stuff. 

“Your heart has a beat? Why is it beating?” So many questions popped into the curious-gems’ mind at that moment. Everytime he explained something, that really just made her even more confused. She still enjoyed hearing him talk, nonetheless.

“It has to beat in order to keep blood flowing through your body, or else… you could die.” Steven explains, loosely chuckling in hopes that she would understand.

Spinel hadn’t really had a great experience with  _ blood.  _ The last time she saw it was when she punched Steven, and it began spilling from his nose… she shuddered. Thinking back on that day filled her with regret and sadness. She was thankful that Steven continued talking so that she didn’t have much time to think about it.

“...I don’t really know why though. Everyone has a different heartbeat,” he smiled, suddenly becoming aware of his own heart beating.

This all seemed very confusing to the pink gem, but she always took Stevens word for it.

“What? How do you know  _ that _ ?” Spinel scoffed, seemingly not believing that part. Then Steven got an idea.

“It just seems logical. Plus, that’d be kind weird. If you want, you can hear mine,” Steven smiled, offering the gem to listen to his heart beat. 

Spinel cocked an eyebrow, not fully understanding as to how that’d be possible. Steven giggled when he saw her reaction and proceeded to explain once more.

After his brief explanation, he suddenly became skeptical of this after remembering that gems don’t have ears. But somehow, she was able to hear him as he spoke, so he just assumed that she’d be able to hear it anyway. 

Spinel shrugged, and watched as Steven shifted into a sitting position on his bed to make it easier for her to get closer to him. Spinel’s blood suddenly ran cold, and she just realized that she was about to get really close to Steven…

It was complicated, but ever since she started living here on Earth with Steven and the gems, she’d get this… unexplainable feeling when she was around him. She didn’t bother telling him, because she really didn’t know how to explain it.

In situations like these, that’s when the _ feelings _ would kick in the most. She didn’t really like the feeling because it made her act strange, but she tried her best to ignore it.

Steven supports himself with his arms, and smiles, that distracting, inviting smile of his and tells Spinel that he’s ready when she’s ready. Spinel still has a slightly confused expression on her face, but she thinks back on his explanation earlier and barely remembers what to do.

Spinel inched a bit closer to him, and cautiously leans in closer in until the side of her face is making contact with his chest. The smooth fabric of his shirt is soft against her face, and she places a hand next to his, for support.

Steven takes in a steady breath, trying his best to breathe quietly so she can hear properly. His smile widens when suddenly Spinel’s eyes lit up, in surprise.

She quietly gasped, pressing a bit closer to get a better listen. Spinel couldn’t believe what she was hearing! He was actually right! Guess Universe  _ really  _ does know his stuff. 

“I hear it!” Spinel says excitedly, and it’s adorable. Steven can’t help but chuckle at her reaction to his heart beat. 

“It’s slow,” Spinel quietly adds after a few seconds of listening, and Steven nods.

“That’s good! Usually when your heart is beating fast, that means you’re nervous, or scared.” He informs her, and she suddenly hopes that he won’t ask to hear hers.

After a bit longer, Spinel reluctantly pulls back. Now she has a better understanding of the human heart. She felt like the smartest being in the world!

“Is it okay if I listen to  _ yours _ now?” Steven asks, smiling gently at her. 

_ Just what she didn’t want to happen. Of course. _

She couldn’t say no. She hesitantly nodded with a small smile and shifted to allow him to get closer.

“Just let me know if this makes you uncomfortable,” Steven says and softly places his hand on top of hers. He slowly moves in, and dips his head down towards her chest, and gently presses his ear against her heart-shaped gem.

Everything was moving so fast for Spinel. She didn’t even have time to prepare herself for  _ this kind  _ of closeness to Steven. Her cheeks were red hot, and her heart fluttered in her chest. 

Steven grinned when suddenly he was able to hear the pink gems heart beating. It was quick, but each beat was gentle. He softly giggled, and pulled back to see Spinel who was sort of a mess.

Spinel looked into his soft expression, and knowing eyes and couldn’t fight the small, dumb smile taking over her expression as she stiffened under his gaze. Darn it, he’s doing that thing,  _ again _ !

That thing he does when she gets those _ stupid, unexplainably weird  _ feelings that she’d get when stuff like this happened...

It was the same feeling she got when they’d hold hands. The same feeling that she got when he’d give her that smile, or when they’d hug. She’s never knew what to do in these situations, and if she tried speaking, well, ...she  _ already _ knew that was a  _ BAD  _ idea.

The two of them were silent for a bit before Steven pulls her in for a hug. His small giggles continue and Spinel can’t help but join in. 

She was still a bit confused, though. Not about how the heart works... but about everything that just happened. She knew she was overreacting, but what else could she do?...

She needed to process everything that just happened. So, that’s just what she did...

LEAVE FEEDBACK! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY! ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also guys, i ain’t really know if it’s actually possible for Spinel to have a heartbeat but like keep an open mind?? I don’t know but thanks for reading!!! ❤️❤️ Leave feedback!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok if you made it to the ends, you’re legally obliged to leave a comment. YOU NEED TO LEAVE A COMMENT PLEASEEE I BEG. Your feedback is my food!!! Please leave your feedback and tell me what you think of the story. Thanks for reading! Should I make more of these? ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
